


Nothing to Say

by Highlander_II



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: mm_rares, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harvey, a visit to his usual club and a surprise encounter with a client leads to an intriguing outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musikurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/gifts).



Harvey watched the man sit next to him on the plush couch. He did it like he owned the place. Hell, for all Harvey knew, the man _did_ own the place. Tony Gionopoulos had money - a lot of money - and obviously, a darker, kinkier side to himself that Harvey wasn't aware of.

"Come here often?" Gionopoulos asked, clearly indicating he meant the cliché line as a joke.

Harvey sipped his drink. "All the time," he deadpanned.

"I know. I've seen you here several times." Gionopoulos pointed to the glass-walled balcony above them. "From up there."

Maybe Gionopoulos owned the place after all. Those were founders boxes. It also explained why Harvey had never seen Gionopoulos here before. "Makes me wonder why you're down here at all." Harvey waved a hand. "Among the common people."

Gionopoulos smiled. "You are anything but common, Mr. Specter."

"I know." A pause. "I also don't play with my clients. Professional ethics." He liked this particular club for it's policy of protecting its clients. Harvey didn't care what people thought about him, but he also made it a point of keeping his private life exactly that - private.

"Then you're fired until tomorrow morning," Gionopoulos said, turning to face Harvey. 

Harvey almost laughed until he glanced at Gionopoulos and realized he was serious. "You know it doesn't actually work that way."

"I'm helping you keep your conscience clear. I'll even draft a formal contract if you'd like." He drew a pen from the inside pocket of his jacket as though he had every intention of drawing up that contract he mentioned.

"Answer one question for me, Tony," Harvey began, "Why do you want this so badly you're willing to jump through hoops?"

Gionopoulos blinked slowly. Once. "I'm a man of power, Mr. Specter. I like getting what I want." He slid the pen back into its pocket. "I also have particular tastes and require partners with discretion."

"So you're attracted to my discretion?"

"Be glad it outranks my irritation with your wit," Gionopoulos said as he rose to his feet. "I'll know you're interested if you keep up."

This was new. Harvey wasn't typically left behind - by anyone. His curiosity, however, overruled his stubbornness, and he rose from the couch to follow. Gionopoulos led him to a locked room that, once opened, revealed a variety of furnishings. A couch and an upholstered bench, a spanking horse, and a suspension frame. There was a large rack of striking implements and other toys along one wall. At the back was a set of stairs leading up. Harvey assumed to Gionopoulos' founders box.

"Perhaps we should discuss your - tastes," Harvey suggested, "to make sure we're compatible."

A wicked grin appeared on Gionopoulos' face, sly and subtle. "I think we'll be just fine, but for the sake of all parties, I have a penchant for oral pleasures."

One of Harvey's eyebrows went up, more interest than surprise in this case. "Giving or receiving?"

"Both," Gionopoulos answered with a knowing grin. "But giving seems to be my preference these days."

"Anything else? I'm pretty open to most things."

"A few, but none I'm interested in indulging with you tonight. Is that a problem for you?"

Harvey shook his head once. "No."

Gionopoulos removed his jacket, then began to unbutton his shirt. He glanced up at Harvey. "There is one more thing, assuming you don't mind, I'd like it if you kept your clothes on."

"You really don't find me attractive at all, do you?" Harvey asked as he removed his jacket, then undid a couple buttons on his own shirt and rolled back the sleeves.

Gionopoulos rolled his eyes. "To everything but your words, _Mr. Specter_. Now, shut up so I can suck your cock."

Harvey, aware enough of himself to know when to do as he was told, promptly closed his mouth and sat on the couch. There was nothing overly erotic about the way Gionopoulos stripped out of his clothes, but it was definitely enjoyable to watch the man reveal his nicely toned body.

He rubbed a hand idly over his crotch while Gionopoulos set his clothes aside, then came to kneel on a cushion between Harvey's feet. Gionopoulos' large hands nudged Harvey's away so he could access the fly of the man's finely tailored slacks.

"Is there anything in particular that you like or that you would prefer I avoid?" Gionopoulos asked, fingers warm through Harvey's shorts.

Harvey let out a soft rumbling sound and took a deep breath. "Feel free to use your hands, but I'm not a fan of teeth."

Gionopoulos nodded. He dipped his fingers beneath the fabric and withdrew Harvey's cock. He stroked his hand up and down the length of Harvey's shaft slowly. "Hands and no teeth," Gionopoulos repeated and leaned forward to slide his tongue around the head of Harvey's cock.

Watching, Harvey could see that Gionopoulos was already enjoying what he was doing. Each stroke of Gionopoulos' tongue was almost reverent. And, even from this vantage point, Harvey could see Gionopoulos' own erection growing.

Gionopoulos teased and licked Harvey's cock, savoring every moment. Tasting and teasing, slowly, down the length of Harvey's cock. Following the path of his hand as it stroked toward the root. He moved his hand away so his tongue could taste every inch.

Harvey watched. He watched Gionopoulos delicately flick his tongue across his cock. He watched Gionopoulos sit back and stroke with his hand for several moments before he wrapped his lips around the head again.

That was when he had to forego watching in favor of just feeling. Head back, eyes closed, he focused on the way Gionopoulos' mouth felt enveloping his cock. After several more minutes, he couldn't even focus on that anymore. All of his focus was gone.

He felt the sensation build slowly, travelling from his toes all the way up his legs until it closed around his entire body. He felt his cock jerk as his orgasm peaked. He wasn't even aware of how Gionopoulos worked through it until he'd caught his breath enough to open his eyes. The sight of Gionopoulos wiping a hand across his mouth almost had him instantly hard again.

And for the first time since Gionopoulos sat down next to him, he had nothing, at all, to say.


End file.
